Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel.
Background Information
In the dual-bearing reel disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1997-27586, an operating lever and a handle are attached to a reel body portion. The braking force with respect to the rotation of the spool shaft can be adjusted by pivoting this operating lever.